This invention relates to a hot water heating system which has the distinct advantage of minimum hot water use based on minimum hot water temperatures and time of hot water heating. The hot water heating systems involved are basically of standard construction as commonly used at hotels, motels, schools, apartments and the like. Furthermore, according to the principles of the present invention, the hot water heating systems have certain electrical and electronic components integrated therewith which are used to properly schedule the minimum hot water temperatures and time of hot water heating so that at any given period of use such temperatures and heating are within the most efficient range. The final result is a hot water heating system of maximum overall efficiency far greater than heretofore thought possible with overall minimum total cost.
Various types of hot water heating systems are presently being used for providing the necessary heat for many structures. Although efficient heating is always a sought after criteria, the provision of heating for large, multiple unit systems is always of a prime consideration due to the relatively large requirements with improvements in efficiency being of an important consideration in the overall cost of operation. Furthermore, these multiple unit hot water heating systems make use of various types of heating fuels, for instance, various types of both natural and manufactured gas, electricity, various types of heating oils, steam and others. According to the present invention, all of these many multiple unit structures with the various types of heating systems are considered and the various inventive principles applied thereto for the various improvements.
Referring to one of the major considerations, for instance, as applied to modern structural technology, is the use of hot water heating systems for motels and the like. In the modern motel of today, the hot water system will most frequently be of a type heated by gas, electricity or oil. More important, the heating system will attempt to maintain the hot water being used for such heating at a temperature of, say, 140 degrees Fahrenheit. The overall result is that the temperature of the hot water is maintained at a relatively high temperature regardless of the time of day or night. This results in a relatively high, inefficient cost for hot water during the day and night periods when very little hot water might be used.
Many various improvements in the heating of hot water heating systems have been attempted, most of which have been usually unsuccessful. One that has met with a great degree of success is entitled SCHEDULED HOT WATER HEATING BASED ON AUTOMATICALLY PERIODICALLY ADJUSTED HISTORICAL DATA and covered by U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,333 issued on June 11, 1985. The owner of this existing patent is the owner of the present invention.
In the device of the presently existing patent, standard hot water heating systems are used and these also have certain electrical and electronic components integrated therewith for providing the overall hot water heating system. According to that prior invention, however, the makeup water from the cold water supply to the particular heating device is maintained strictly monitored, as well as the hot water temperature of the hot water as it is used. With these two items always closely monitored, it is possible for a processor and control device to maintain the heated water temperature always at a minimum level dependent on the anticipated use for that given period, for instance, one half hour periods. Although this prior hot water heating system invention has been and will continue to be extremely important and highly successful, the maintaining of control of the use directly of the make-up water is quite complex and with the use of the present invention, frequently unnecessary.